


Coffee?

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Birthday Emma!, M/M, meet cute, more fic I wrote on my breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel had plans for today.</p>
<p>First, he was going to get up and dress nicely for his meeting with Red Bull. Second, he was going to come home from his aforementioned meeting and he was going to go for a jog. Thirdly, he was going to go home and eat Chinese food while watching his favorite horror flick.</p>
<p>He should have known that would all go down the drain the moment the company told him they cancelled his meeting by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



> I wasn't satisfied with just ONE present.

Daniel had plans for today.

First, he was going to get up and dress nicely for his meeting with Red Bull. Second, he was going to come home from his aforementioned meeting and he was going to go for a jog. Thirdly, he was going to go home and eat Chinese food while watching his favorite horror flick.

He should have known that would all go down the drain the moment the company told him they cancelled his meeting by accident.

"It's fine, I'll come in tomorrow." He had said but inside he was pissed. The CEO just up and decided to cancel for kicks, it was completely irrational and unprofessional to boot.

It threw his momentum off completely. He ended up waiting around for the afternoon to roll around and went on with his jog.

So when the mess of blonde-brown curls slammed into him on his jog he's basically written this off as the worst day ever, there was even coffee all over him to top it all off.

The man had the good grace to look sheepish at least. "Oh God, I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz I-" he looked up at Dan, eyes going comically wide. "Wow. You're a cute guy."

"Thanks? I guess?" Dan chuckled before snapping out of it, why was he laughing? This man _spilled coffee all over him_. Coffee.

"I mean, this is awkward but wow. Can we get coffee?" He seemed to lose his nerve, stuttering and tired looking. "Or are you- you're not into guys aren't you? You probably have a beautiful girlfriend. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. I slept through my meeting and this caffeine is all I've got going-" he babbled, face going red and motioning to his now-crushed coffee cup.

"Hey, hey" he raised his hands up to try and calm him down. "Coffee sounds good."

The man blinked at him. "Really? After-"

"Don't make me change my mind." Dan smirked at him, reveling in the way the man's face lit up instantly. This day was beginning to look up.

"I'm Sebastian." He held out his hand for Dan to shake.

"Daniel"

 

"Hey"

Dan blinked awake the next morning, arms wrapped around someone else.

"I have a meeting"

Daniel sat up abruptly, Sebastian chuckling next to him. "Good Morning"

"I have a meeting too" Daniel pulled some clothes on, fully intending to make it to this meeting. "But, coffee after?"

Sebastian waved it off. "You have my number?"

"Right here" Dan tapped at his chest, right over his heart. "I had a good time."

"I did too" Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad I rammed into you."

Dan laughed, opening the door to leave. "Me too, Sebastian."

 

"Mister Vettel will see you now." The receptionist called out, letting Dan into the sparsely decorated office.

"I'm so sorry, I slept right through our last meeting-" his new employer apologized, eyes widening in shock. "Daniel."

"Sebastian?" Dan choked back a laugh because of course it's Sebastian. He'd slept with his new boss. Sebastian regarded him seriously for a moment before breaking out into a smile and jump-hugging him.

"Coffee?" He asked, kissing the side of Dan's face.

Dan rolled his eyes at Sebastian's enthusiasm but didn't protest when Seb finally deigned to kiss him on the lips. "Of course, boss"


End file.
